If Love Were That Simple
by Thana1995
Summary: Love was never meant to be simple. People were meant to get hurt. All the women he cared for got hurt one way or another. 3 years ago he hurt her, 2 years ago he gave up on being the Arrow. Now he is leading a normal life with his girlfriend, well he is trying to. Enemy from his past destroys the happy family. AU goes up to 2x12.
1. Chapter 1

AU, goes up to 2x12. I don't own anything

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Her head was throbbing, she had no clue what happened to her. Slowly she opened her eyes to a bright light blinding her. As her eyes began to adjust, she took in her surroundings. She was locked up in a white room with no windows or door. There was no exit or entrance; there was no way of getting out. Her eyes spotted the blonde woman lying unconscious in the corner. Taking her time she moved closer to get a look at the girl in front of her. The movement made her jump back and into defense position. Being a cop's daughter came with it quirks.

"Man my head kills" The other woman said she got up from her position. "How did I even get here?" Laurel silently watched the blonde, for some reason she look familiar. She picked up her glasses and placed them back on her face.

"Do I know you?" Laurel broke her silence. Finding out who she was would help her figure out who had kidnapped them.

"Uh…" The blonde woman looked at her with shock. "I'm sorry I didn't realize you were here. I just didn't expect to see you here out of all the places."

The brunette woman just kept staring, based on the way she talked she the other woman recognized her. She kept staring at her waiting for the answer from her question.

"Right you probably want the answer to your question, because I know who you are…Felicity, Felicity Smoak. I used work with Oli… "

Laurel realized that Felicity was Oliver's secretary 3 years ago until she left. She had actually left just when she and Oliver got back together. Laurel's thoughts kept going; she began to think about the rumours that were floating throughout QC. _Oliver was sleeping with his secretary._ This made sense, Oliver was the connection, she was Oliver girlfriend, and Felicity was his secret lover. The kidnapping was about him.

"You're the secretary that Oliver was sleeping with." Laurel accused.

"What! Eww no" The facial expression Felicity was giving her was definitely surprising. She could tell she just offended the blonde woman. "I don't mean eww has in he is disgusting person to be with, cause obliviously he isn't, not that I would know I mean you are with him and you wouldn't be with him if he was eww." Felicity took breath and calmed herself down. "First of all I was not his secretary, I was his Executive Assistant. We never slept to together; if anything we were just friends, that's it."

Laurel processed everything Felicity had just said. If she was just EA then why would they kidnap Felicity along with her she thought.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Felicity asked.

She thought back, she and Oliver had just got to Central City, they had come to town to visit her Mom and sister for Christmas.

"The last thing I remember is going to bed with Oliver. That's all." Laurel replied. Felicity was fidgeting with her watch; she saw a red light blinking which thought was strange. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting us out of here." Felicity said has continued to fidget with her watch. Laurel just looked at her confused. She thought the girl was crazy, there was no way they would be able to leave this place. Laurel's thoughts wondered off to Oliver, wondering if he was alright or was he kidnapped along with her.

Just then the white walls began to shift causing the walls make an opening. Six armed men walked into the room they were in. There face covered in skull mask, two men walked to Felicity while another two another walked to Laurel. The men grabbed a whole of both the women; Laurel was trying her best to resist while Felicity did the opposite. Laurel finally gave up and allowed the men to tie her wrist up.

In silence both the women walked to an open space room. In the center of the room, man sitting in single seat couch with his leg crossed over another. His right eye covered with a black eye patch. His left was looking down toward his feet. Laurel closely looked down at feet of the one eye man, there lied body in green. It slowly hit that the man lying face down was no other than the Starling City vigilante also known as the Arrow.

It had been more than 2 years since he was last seen in Starling City, after that he had disappeared. There were many speculations that he was killed, however there was never any proof. Now Laurel knew, she knew he was alive, but there he laid still. If the Arrow could not defeat the single eyed man then there was no help. Suddenly Laurel whipped her head to side has she heard the name.

"OLIVER!" Felicity cried. "Oliver!"

There was no way that Oliver was the Arrow. Oliver and the Arrow were two different people; it was proven when Oliver house arrest and the Arrow had made an appearance across the city. Felicity was definitely insane.

"Ahh don't worry Ms. Smoak, the Arrow or should I say Oliver is quite alive." The one eyed man said with his thick accent. Laurel caught her breath, Oliver is the Arrow her mind couldn't put it together. "I see is shocked by this recent discovery."

The man walked over Oliver's body towards them, the masked men held them tight in their spot to prevent them from running away. One of the masked men carried bucket and splashed what seemed like cold water. Oliver jumped right up to his feet, trying to get hold of his surroundings.

"Nice of you to finally join us Mr. Queen." Oliver looked across to find two women being pushed down to his knees. His eyes locked on to Felicity's blue eyes, until she break the connection by looking down. The connection did not go unnoticed by Laurel.

"Slade this fight is between us, there is no need for them to be involved." Oliver said has slowly walked towards them.

"They're already involved especially this one." Slade said has pointed his gun at Felicity's head. Felicity kept looking down, but her posture was different. She wasn't frightened, she was whispering to herself. "I find it funny the IT girl knows everything about you yet your girlfriend knows nothing, she didn't even know you were the Arrow."

The very same thought was running was going through Laurel mind. They finally were in serious relationship; they were beginning to settle down in life. They even owned place for themselves, but now everything was just turned upside down. She has no clue who the man standing in front of her was.

"It is time for you to choose, will it Ms. Smoak or will you again choose the Lance girl." Slade pointed the gun at Laurel. Tears began to stream down the brunette face, while the blonde continued looking down.

"15,14,13" Felicity was whispering the numbers to herself. Laurel could hear her counting down but she didn't know why. "12,11,10"

Oliver didn't want to choose, he didn't want this to happen again. He still had nightmares from the last time he had chosen. 3 years ago he had hurt Felicity and now he was going to hurt her all over again. Then there was Laurel who he had repeatedly hurt. They were finally together; he had given up being a hero he didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"Come on kid, choose who want to kill or I'll do it for you." He switched the pointed gun from Laurel's head to Felicity's.

* * *

**-Thana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the kinds words and support.**

**I really don't really know which direction this story is going, so I'm going to need all your help. I want to know what type of story you all want. So please leave a comment if you want a Olicity or a Lauliver story! Thanks again and Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

He was in and out of it for the past couple of days, his body still felt weak but he knew the poison was out of his system. His vision was starting to clear up all he could see was a blonde woman staring down at him with her blue eyes.

"Felicity" Oliver said.

"No it's Sara."

"Sara?" He tried to get up from the bed he was lying on but the moment he tried everything began to spin.

"Take it easy Ollie, your still regaining strength." Sara said as she helped him lie down on his bed.

This wasn't his hotel bed, this was different. He wasn't in the hotel where he was supposed to be. Instead he had no clue where he was and whose bed he was lying in.

"Don't worry, you're at my place. I thought it would be best if you woke up to a familiar face."

"Where is Laurel? Is she alright?" He asked.

"She calling our dad, letting him know that she alright. He's been calling non-stop when she didn't return his calls." She paused, nervous. Sara didn't know how to really talk to him about it.

He knew exactly what she was thinking, they both were alike. They went through the same changes, and Sara was the only one who perfectly understood. She knew his past and present. There were some things they didn't agree on but the otherwise she accepted him for who he was.

"Slade is alive." That's all he had to say, and it scared her. They had both risen from the dead; it didn't really surprise them much that they would find Slade Wilson alive. "The poison was his doing."

"What exactly are doing in Central City Olli?"

"Me and Laurel came to surprise you and your mom for Christmas." He told her the same excuse that he used convinced Laurel to come with him to Central City.

"I know you, and you need to tell me the exact truth because there is no coincidence the day you arrive both Felicity and Laurel are taken by Slade." Sara could see right through him, she knew he was lying but she was trying figure out why. Then it hit her. "Wait this is about Felicity. You tracked her down."

Oliver couldn't respond he felt guilty, that was the reason why he came and now because of him she was put in to harms way.

"Oliver you can't just come here and expect to be able to talk to her. She left for a good reason, you hurt her." Sara hissed at him. "You kissed her knowing she had the feeling for you, and then you act if nothing ever happen and run into Laurel's arm."

Sara liked Oliver, he was one of her closet friend that really knew her but so was Felicity. She was the first actual female friend that she could confide with since she returned back to Starling city. They both became best friends and stayed that way after Felicity left leaving Sara to follow pursuit. She knew how hurt Felicity was after the incident and she knew how long it took her to move on with life.

"I know, I know I didn't mean to hurt her." Oliver got sat up on the bed as he tried to reason with Sara. "After the mission had failed Felicity was there being her usual loving self, she comforted me. I just got lost in the moment that I did something which I shouldn't have done."

Sara was clearly upset of how things were going; she didn't want to be in between them they were both her friends and she didn't want to choose sides. Which why she never got involved at the beginning but now here he was trying to get back into Felicity life; Sara knew he was going to hurt her friend again.

"I knew what I did was going to affect what we originally had and I didn't want to lose that. I knew I would mess it up a relationship with her so I tried pretend as if nothing ever happened." Oliver really didn't expect Felicity to just leave him and that hurt him. She leaving had caused a friction between him and Diggle. Because not only did Felicity leave Oliver behind she also left Diggle behind, and from his understanding she didn't try to communicate the his bodyguard.

"Well guess what? You did her hurt and you did lose her." Sara continued, she wanted him to know what he lost was lost forever. "She moved on, she has a life here and she is happy. She got boyfriend whom she is serious with."

He clenched is fingers into a fist, he felt the fire burning in his stomach at mention of a boyfriend. He didn't know why it made him feel this way that his Felicity, his girl Wednesday was with another man.

"You're awake!" Laurel ran to his side, and planted her lips onto his. He was glad she was here with but he felt bad for putting her in this position. Now she knew that he was the Arrow.

Before he could say anything they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sara put her finger on her lips to prevent them from making any kind of noise. From the way Sara reacted Oliver could tell she wasn't expecting any visitors. He silently got up from the bed and went into defense mode trying protect Laurel.

Sara cautiously opened the door to find no one standing there. The hallway was clear no one was there; this didn't stop her from being cautious. The only thing she could find was a yellow envelope stuck to her door.

She closed the door after taking envelope and walked back into her apartment where Oliver was in defense mode.

"There was no one there, whoever was there left the envelope there for me to find." Sara opened the yellow envelope and took out the white sheet of paper with red writing. "You can run but you cannot hide from me, you are not safe. No one is safe not even the women you care about."

Oliver snatched the paper out of the blonde's hand and reread the note over and over again.

"Is that blood?" Laurel looked the red writing with disgust. Unable to hold her stomach down she ran into the washroom.

"He knows we are our here, we need to get to a safe place now." Sara didn't want to run but she couldn't let any harm happen to her sister. Making sure her sister was safe was her number one priority.

"Mom…Thea." He couldn't complete his sentence. This felt unreal, he had left this life 2 years ago and now here he was being dragged back into it with the people he cared about.

"Call Diggle and Roy, they should be able to protect them. However I don't think they're the women he is targeting."

She was right; Slade has already kidnapped Laurel and Felicity. With Sara also being here this was the best place to hurt him. Then he remembered Felicity, he hadn't seen her in three years. It was his fault too for her leaving the team. But right now she needed his protection he had to go.

"Felicity we need to protect her we need to get her somewhere safe." Oliver started to panic. He wanted no harm to come to the blonde, he had hurt her enough.

"Don't worry I'll call someone to get her to a safe house. You just need to call Diggle." Sara said. "Laurel get your luggage packed we need to get to a safe house!"

* * *

**-Thana**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow so many of you guys are Olicity shippers, which I find pretty cool. I mean in the comics Oliver and Laurel are pretty much set. Based on the amount of request I will make this story into an Olicity story. However, you must bare with me it might take time to get those two together since Oliver and Laurel are dating. **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They had managed to get to the safe house without being tracked; getting Laurel to a safe place was both Sara and Oliver's number one priority. It was the middle of the night, everything was silent and so were they. Without trying to make any noise, they walked through many secret passages that would lead them to their destinations. Sara led them underground to a concealed door with a hidden keypad.

Sara entered the key code followed by a retinal scan, automatically the door opened to their safe house. As they entered, Sara turned around to face the others whose faces were shocked after looking at well-furnished safe house.

Expecting to the place to be dark and cold, instead it was the opposite. The place was warmed by the fire place in the corner, surrounded by two couches. Shelves of books leaned against the wall and near it were sets of computer monitor running different programs. On the other side of the room was a complete kitchen and mahogany dining table that could serve up to ten people.

"Welcome to the safe house, this where you'll be staying till we get thing under control." Oliver understood what Sara meant by "under control". If it meant protecting the people he loved, then there was no choice to make. He had to kill Slade Wilson and make sure he stayed dead this time. "I'll show to your room"

They followed behind Sara as she led them to a bunch of closed doors. They could hear a female having a heated argument with a male coming from one of the closed door. Oliver couldn't make out what they were actually saying, but he wondered who he who be sharing the safe house with.

The room Oliver and Laurel were going to share was pretty much empty, beside two twin beds. There were no windows at all; unlike the main hall the room looked depressing.

"You guys can push your bed together if you want, but as you can tell the walls are not sound proof." Sara said with a wink and left the other two alone in the room.

The brunette walked over the nearest bed and dropped herself onto it. She was completed exhausted, the last couples of days she couldn't sleep. Nightmares about the day she was taken from her sleep.

"I'm sorry, this is entirely my fault." Oliver felt guilty; he couldn't look Laurel in the eye. He wondered what she actually thought of him. He walked over to her and fell to knees as he tried to beg for her forgiveness. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I wasn't the vigilante. I kept you at arm's length to prevent anyone trying to use you to get to me." He looked at as she silently listens to what he had to say. "I left that life to have a normal life with you, yet you were targeted for my past life."

Laurel could tell Oliver was being sincere; it was the first time he looked like he was going to breakdown. The Oliver Queen she knew kept everything bottled up inside him; however now he was letting everything out. She just didn't know what to do; this had completely changed everything she knew about him. This also changed everything about Sara, she knew had spent a couple of years with the League of Assassins but now she was she says she part of a team of superheroes. Two of whom she had met. If it weren't Superman and the Flash she or Felicity would have been dead.

"I want you to tell me about Slade Wilson, I want to know why" Laurel looked him into his eyes. She wanted to know exactly why he had her and Felicity at gunpoint.

"Slade was my friend; we were like brothers helping each other out as we try to survive the Island. Things changed between us because of Shado, she was the one who taught me how to use a bow and arrow. We became close until the day she died."

The Island had changed him she knew that but she didn't know how. He had once told her that he wasn't alone on the Island and that people had tortured him. Every night she saw Oliver's scars; there were times when she felt scarred of him.

"Because of my feelings, I destroyed the man I once called brother. Slade got hurt in explosion trying to protect me. I lost conscious in the explosion; I was captured by Dr. Ivo and his men who came to the Island looking for a Japanese serum that create super humans." Oliver had lied to Laurel about Sara's death and now he had to tell the truth. "They took me prisoner on their freighter, that when I saw your sister Sara alive. Dr. Ivo had found her drifting in the ocean. They took me back to the Island to help them find the serum."

This wasn't just about Oliver, this was about Sara. Laurel knew she had to talk to her sister after talked with her boyfriend. She was getting answers from him, and she needed to get answers from Sara as well. Only then will she be able to understand why she almost lost her life.

"We were able to escape thanks to Shado and a very injured Slade. Half his body was burned and he was in complete agony because of me. I felt so guilty, so with the knowledge that the serum was hidden on the Island we went out to search. We had no clue that we were being followed by Ivo and his men." Oliver continued with his story as Laurel took in the knowledge. "We found the serum, none us of knew what it could really do, so we took a fifty-fifty chance and gave it to Slade hoping it would save him instead of killing him. It caused him to go into some sort of shock, his eyes began bleed out and that was it he went dead with no pulse."

The description Oliver was giving her sounded so familiar. Laurel thought back to a time when Thea and Roy had come to for help about something similar.

"That was when my friend Slade Wilson died. Ivo caught us again; he was so upset that we killed his men to escape. He wanted to punish me for what I had done, so he pushed Sara and Shado down to their knees and waved his gun between them." Oliver had vividly remembered that day, that very moment. It was something he would never forget and now Slade Wilson was making sure he didn't forget. "Ivo wanted me to choose between them who would live. I couldn't choose I just couldn't do what he was asking me to do. He was going to choose for me, he had gun on Sara, right at that moment I ran in between the barrel and Sara. In a blink of an eye Ivo pulled the trigger, and I found Shado dead on the ground with a bullet in her head."

Tears were streaming down Oliver's face, Laurel felt bad for making him remember such a horrible thing in life. She had seen this face before, when Slade did the same thing with her and Felicity. The fact that he had to go through that was something but to make him go through with it a second time around was just plain sick. It made her think as who Oliver would have chosen this time. Would he have chosen her because they were dating or would he have chosen Felicity who seemed to be part of his other life that she didn't know?

* * *

**-Thana**


End file.
